


Love and Loth Cats

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage and Ben are working on their relationship, DIEYMLIH, Loth Cats, M/M, sabaac, spice running is not a side hustle, telepathic loth cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Fan video inspired by (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder D.I.E.Y.M.L.I.HCreated for and posted with permission of the creators.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Love and Loth Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerSnappish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/gifts), [kraken_wise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When We Start Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561222) by [GingerSnappish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish), [kraken_wise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise). 



> This is a tweaked version of the video I posted on Twitter in summer 2020. Posted on YouTube with permission of the creators. My loth cats are telepathic because have you met a cat?

**[Link to video on Baphometsims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/NPGtkHKqZlA) **


End file.
